The Story of Minecraft
by Linkux18
Summary: Steve wakes up one day with no memory, he must survive. Find out how in this story of adventure, bravery and romance?
1. Beginnings

He reached the shore of the small island tired from his long swim. He remembers nothing of his previous life, other than the fact that he was stranded. Land felt so good under his feet, and hope glimmered in his eyes. He must start a life here, at least until help arrives, if it ever does. He tucks in his cyan button up shirt, and got to work.

As he walked, the man began to ponder. The land was amazing, he thought to himself. Trees stand tall across the land, and the rich fertile soil brought a bounty of colorful plants. This moment of thought was quickly doused by the man's fear. He felt himself weakening with each step, with each breath. Needless to say, he began scouring the land for some sign of food. Anything would be edible to the man at this point.

He scanned each tree, each bush, hoping for something. It would not be long now until he starves. There! In the distance he found what he sought for, the key to his survival. Steve has found an apple tree. "Perfect"! he thought to himself "Now for some way to build a shelter..." The man began to search for materials to make a shelter out of. An apple fell from the tree and hit him on the head. The man looked up and remembered that there was a tree! "Wood! Of course!" he thought excitedly "I shall break this down and make a camp out of it!

As the sun began setting, the man was putting the finishing touches on his camp. "Now then, it is time for some light" he thought "Something bright, fiery, warm..." The man began thinking. He then remembered something, something to do with sparks... yes... that's it...

* * *

AN: Sorry for the short chapter, I was short on time! Hopefully the next will be longer! Such suspense! Please review!


	2. The Village

An: Sorry for the long wait!

School just got out and I have more free time now! Enjoy!

* * *

Steve placed the iron and gold ore into the furnace and made a handful of torches. He placed the torches along the wall to illuminate the path back to the furnace. As Steve climbed out of the cave, he heard a peculiar noise. A sound that is metallic in nature, groaning in the distance. Naturally curious, Steve went to investigate. What he found astounded him! Here was a village! It had houses, farms, towers, even libraries! Steve had thought he was alone in the village. He turned around and came face to face with the Iron Golem, defender of the village! Flanking the golem on both sides were villagers. The one wearing white questioned Steve. "Where did you come from? What do you want? Who are you? Get out!" he said. Steve simply replied with "I know not what you speak of". "Hmmn" the villager said "Would you like a tour around? Perhaps we can unleash that memory of yours. I like to think right now that it is locked up". Little did the villager know that Steve did in fact not have any memories at all. He was placed in this world by generation, a failed experiment. The moment he landed on Minecraftia, that was his first breath. "I... I would love to" Steve stammered "What does this place have to offer"? "Oh! there is so much to talk about! there are cows, pigs, chickens, wheat, water..." the other villager said "You are no longer needed Erasmus thank you again! Now then, where were we"? "Erasmus? Who are you talking about?" Steve asked. "The big fellow you just met of course! He's gentle, don't worry! First place we're going to is the guard tower! You see that tower in the distance? Don't worry about it collapsing, It's perfectly safe!" the first villager said "My name is Luffy by the way, her name is Ida". The trio walked towards the tower. "Howdy Joe! How are you faring today? Doing well I presume?" Ida said. Steve quickly figured out that Joe was the guard on duty at this time. "Oh look! It's high noon!" Luffy exclaimed.

* * *

Well! That was the second chapter! Phew, did this all in one session. Going to write more soon! Expect an update within a week!

Sorry for some grammatical errors, going to have some special person look this over ;)

Reviews please!


End file.
